The Witch and the Dragon
by DorkyHater
Summary: Sequel to "The Witch's Brother" & "Edo-Grandine". You don't have to read them, but I suggest it cause it might help you understand this story better. Onto the summary, now. Kim used to have a twin brother, but one day while they were playing outside he disappeared. Natsu doesn't remember his life before Igneel, but he feels as if he's missing someone. What's the connection?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Hey Little Ducklings! Sorry if it's taken too long to post! xC I've been REALLY busy with school and watching the new anime, Diabolik Lovers. Should I write a fanfiction on that? Hmmm... Anyways, school's been a bitch and I'm always tired. As I've said in my past two stories, this is the final crossover! xD I really hope ya'll like it. Any if you can draw me a cover picture, that'd be lovely! Hope you guys like my story and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. If I did, there would be an official crossover.**

* * *

**Polyushka's P.O.V**

This is bad. Wendy knows. She CAN'T know. What do I do? Kick her out? No, that's too cruel. Wipe her memory? No, too dangerous. Then again, it IS my fault. She simply asked about Natsu's family. I could'v gone ahead and lied to her. It just wouldn't have felt right though... She's helped me out so much in these three months and more so before she moved in. I decided to talk to her...

"Child, please realize how big of a secret this is," I started, but was interupted.

"WHAT?! NATSU HAS A TWIN? NAMED KIM! THAT'S A GIRLY NAME! NATSU'S NOT GIRLY! WHAT IS SHE LIKE? DOES SHE HAVE MAGIC? DOES SHE GO TO SCHOOL? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PARENTS? ARE THERE AUNT'S AND UNCLE'S? WHAT'S HER PERSONALITY? DOES THIS MEAN NATSU'S REAL LAST NAME IS DIEH-" I had to cute her off. I love this girl as if she were my own child, but she being too loud!

"Child! Stop yelling! You're going to wake the whole island of Fiore!" I know it was a little rude to raise my voice, but she was still blubbering and it was getting annoying.

She lowered her head,"Sorry Polyushka-san. It's just a shock."

I sighed,"It's alright child," I smiled,"Now to answer those question's... Yes Natsu has a twin. She has a VERY bad temper. She does use magic and another ability. Yes, she does go to school for those who have abilities like her other one. She killed her parents. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's what actually happened, I just thought it would spice up the story. You'll find out why soon. Later in this chapter.)** There are no aunt's or uncle's who want her. She is very much like Natsu, but has worse anger issues. Natsu is actually pretty tame compared to her when you set off her temper. And lastly, Natsu's last name IS Dragoneel."

Wendy looked lost. I let out a small laugh at the look on her face. She was such a sweet child. I knew her next question though, and it was going to be very hard to explain, but I asked anyways,"Any other question's, child?"

She looked up with little tears at the edge of her eyes and asked that question barely above a whisper,"W-w-why d-did she k-k-kill her p-p-parents?"

I looked to the side a prepared to explain **(A/N: Here it is! xD)**,"When she was 14, she was kidnapped by a witch name Arachne Gorgon. This woman is know as the Witch of Spiders. She took Kim and Kim's best friends and partner in school, Jacqueline. Arachne put Kim and Jacqueline through a machine called The Moral Manipulator. The point was to make Kim forget everything she thought was right so that they could have her powers. After they put her through that, they kidnapped her and Natsu's parents and told her to kill them. Kim, not knowing it was wrong, did it. She was saved, but not without the burden of knowing what she did to her parents. Kim has been in mourning ever since."**(A/N: See! Now the story is spicey mexican food! :P) **

Wendy couldn't believe the loss this girl went through. This could possibly be worse then anything people at Fairy Tail had gone through. She asked her next question,"What is Kim-san's power?"

Polyushka smiled a little. She could tell this information shocked her child very much. She replied,"Kim, like Arachne, is a witch-"

"WHAT!" Wendy shouted.

"Let me finish, child! She is a witch, but a witch of healing," Polyushka sighed. What a loud girl...

"Oh," Wendy said in a small voice. Then she looked up with a little smile on her face,"So she's like me?"

Polyushka smiled a little. This girl was so entertaining,"Only with the healing. She is a very good fighter, though. Just not with magic."

"How does she fight then?" Wendy tilted her head. So cute...

Polyushka got on her knees,"Why don't you ask her?"

"How can I do that if she's in another world **(A/N: Not sure if I mentioned that...)**," Wendy asked truly confused.

"I'll take you to meet her," Polyushka replied, with a kind smile.

"Can you do that?" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

In the background, an other worldly device made a strange ringing sound. Wendy covered her sensitive ears.

Polyushka looked at the cell phone,"I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

**Nygus's P.O.V**

I can't believe Patty found out! I wish she didn't have photographic memory or was really good with computers at this moment. This is NOT good. I was ringing for Polyushka right know to tell her. Last time she was her, I gave her a cellphone that was enchanted so I could contact her wherever she was. It was meant for situations like this. Sad, isn't it?

_"Hello? Speaking?' _Came a teasing voice I knew all too well.

"Someone found out," I said quickly, preparing for teasing, but none came...

_"Seems like we're in the same boat then Nygus. My knew little assistant, Wendy, found out. What about you?" _Wow. We're both idiots. Who would've thought THE Polyushka would mess up?

"My knew technology girl, Patty. She was doing her job and it popped up on accident," I said it to sound hopefully as nonchalant as she did. I most likely sounded like Sid when he's in trouble.

_"Well I guess it's a good thing that they both found out, cause Wendy wants to meet Kim. I figured we could do that and just not tell Kim about Natsu."_

"Sounds good. Next week, Kim and Jacie have to go to a Witch's meeting. She can pick you up there."

_"Alright. Thank you again Nygus. See you in a week."_

"Goodbye, Polyushka. See you in a week."

We both hung up. I quickly explained to Patty what was going on. She was okay with it. I swear, NOTHING, affects that girl negatively. Not even madness. LoL.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

**Wendy's P.O.V**

After Nygus got off that weird thing called a cell phone, she told me took pack and say bye to the rest of my team. Charle was excited for this trip, so she gladly agreed. I had to say goodbye to Team Natsu and Romeo. I told them Polyushka was taking me to another world to train my medical skills, which apparently I will be doing also. Lucy smiled, wished me luck, and gave me a key. When i asked what it was, she said I could use it to contact her if I was in trouble or just bored and that it'd open something like a portal, video chat combo. Gray gave me his white trench coat and said that it was his favorite so I better come and give it back. Erza gave me a light-weight dagger and said to use it if I run out of magic, even with second origin. Happy gave me and Charle a fish. Natsu gave a hug and told me that he would kill anyone who tried to hurt me. The best, of course, was Romeo's. Since we were in public, he couldn't kiss me on the lips, but he did do it on my cheek. I blushed, but it was never a secret that we were dating. Now here I stand, waiting for what I guess is a witch's meeting. It was over and two girls, one with long, black hair tied into a braided bun and the other with really short, choppy, pink hair...

"Hi Polyushka! It's been awhile!" She looked to me me,"You must be Wendy! It's nice to meet you! I'm Kim! This girl over her is Jacqueline, but you can call her Jackie."

She was kinder then I expected,"Hi Kim-san, Jackie-san! It's nice to meet you!"

Kim smirked a little strangly. Maybe not that nice."I forgot with the way Polyushka acts that who come from a world that has a Japanese like culture. We'll break that whole "-san" habit. Just like we did with Tsubaki!"

I sweat dropped. I feel bad for this poor Tsubaki girl.

"Kim, Polyushka, Wendy, Charle, it's time to get to the DWMA," Jackie said calmly. I forgot she was there. And how the hell did she know about Charle!

I spoke up,"How did you know about Charle, Jackie-san?"

"I sensed her soul," She said those words so evenly, she could've been saying the weather.

I sweat dropped,"Okaaay... What's the DWMA?" I asked that a little more confidently.

Kim turned around and smiled a smile that looked exactly like Natsu's,"Death Weapon Meister Acadamy, of course!"

* * *

**So how was it? Not to bad for my third story, I hope... Well please Review. Flames are welcomed! It's November and cold where I am and we're poor! I'll accept them gratefully! If you have any idea's for the story, please comment! I'm sorta wingin' this story. I have a general idea of the story line but that's it. I'll give you a doughnut! IAxDonuts! See ya next time, Little Ducklings!**

**~DH**


	2. Chapter 2- The Plane Ride and Decisions

**Hey, Little Ducklings! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I got no feedback what-so ever on this story, so I was feeling a little bit discouraged. But then, magically, someone followed and favorited! So that gave me enough inspiration to go on. Also, I haven't updated because like, literally two days after I posted this fanfiction, my uncle just up'ed and died. So I've been busy with that too. I wanted to apologize for any errors in this story. I edit it myself because the only person who watches the same anime and reads manga as me is my friend, and she's dyslexic. So that kinda sucks... Also, if some words seem off(gonna, wanna, gotta, ain't, ya'll)it's because I've never been further north than Kentucky. So I'm sorry. I'm trying to fix that for my stories. Okay so, enjoy the story!**

**~DH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail because if I did, their would be hot wings in Fairy Tail. Seriously. People in foreign worlds can't eat hot wings. Sheesh...**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Curious and suspicious. That's what I was feeling about Wendy. Yeah, her soul wavelength said she was kind and I believe that, but she keeps looking at me. Plus, she started working for Polyushka three month's ago; the same time Patty started working for Nygus. I decided to talk to Jackie about it when we got home. We were on the DWMA's private jet to get home from the Witch's Meeting. Wendy looked frightened and fascinated at the same time.

"Having fun there, Wendy?' I asked, slightly bemused at her shocked expression. She was so cute.

"We're. Flying," she looked at me with the funniest shocked expression on her face,"And not using ANY magic?"

"Yes," I said laughing to myself,"Unless you count oil and wind as magic, this is all done by non-magic humans." Man I wished I had a camera to take a picture for Ox. He's going to LOVE how this girl thinks.**(A/N: Not trying to bash on Wendy, guys. I just think Wendy would become a tad ditsy due to all the new technology she's getting introduced to...)**

"Wow! I use Sky Dragon Slaying magic, which involves wind, but I guess wind itself isn't magical at all..." Poor girl looked so confused. I should get her mind off of the plane.

"Sky Dragon Slaying magic? That sound's pretty. What does it involve?" I asked. I was genuinely interested in this subject, and one look at Jackie and you could tell she was interested. Polyushka looked amused at my question and grateful that I was trying to calm Wendy down. I'm not that cruel...

"Oh! Um... Dragon Slaying is an art originally taught by dragons to humans so if in case a human needed to kill a dragon, they could. My particular form of Dragon Slaying involves mainly support magic such as flying, strength, and speed, but also combat magic such as Dragon's Breath, Dragon's Arm's, and Dragon's Fist. I can also heal others, but not myself."

Wow. She can heal others. Even if she can't use it on herself, any form of healing is rare. It's the reason why Jackie and I get kidnapped quite a bit, is for our power. She'll need to make sure to watch out, but I'll tell her that later. I'll also need to tell Maka to look deeper into her soul to sort through some memories and to see if she may be a danger. But for now...

"You can heal! That's such a rare ability in this world, since 99% of this world's population doesn't even believe in anything supernatural. There's .5% believe, but can't use it. The other .5% can use something supernatural. I'm a healer as well. The only Witch who's magic circulates around healing, in fact. I'm also a meister. It's the way I defend myself against evil witches and pre-Kishin's," I started thinking out loud.

"What's a pre-Kishin Kim-san," I glared at her," I mean Kim..."

I looked over at Polyushka. I can't believe she let Wendy come to the world without the warning of a pre-Kishin or Kishin! I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Jackie did.

"A pre-Kishin something that used to be human, with some sort of supernatural ability. It lost most of it's humanity when it starts eating human souls. The more human souls a pre-Kishin eats, the more humanity it loses. Eventually, once a pre-Kishin eats enough human souls, it turns into a full out Kishin, a monster of madness. There's only ever been one Kishin named Asura. Only a 3-star meister or 4-star meister should have the ability to beat one, but when the Kishin rose three years ago, three 1-star meisters took it on. The one who killed it was named Maka Albarn and her weapon Soul Eater. They literally saved the world."

I was amazed at how calmly Jackie answered that. Wendy was deep in thought, but I could tell it was starting to click.

"What's a meister and weapon and who are the 3-star and 4-star meister's?" Wendy asked. I knew I could answer this.

"A weapon is a person who can turn into some sort of weapon. For example, Jackie is a Flaming Lantern. A meister is the person who handles the weapon. For a weapon and meister to be able to work together, their soul wavelengths have to be in tune or sync. The 3-star meisters are me and Jackie. There's my boyfriend Ox Ford and his weapon, and Jackie's boyfriend, the Lighting Staff, Harvar Eclair. Then there's Kilik Lunge and his two Pot weapons Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, or just Fire and Thunder. Then, lastly, there's Crona and Ragnarok. They are a two-in-one pair; the black-blood demon sword. The 4-star meisters are Maka Albarn and her Scythe weapon, Soul Eater. Then their's Black*Star and his Dark-Arms weapon, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Lastly, theirs Death the Kid, or just Kid, and his twin pistols Liz and Patty Thompson. You'll be working with Patty since she's your age. Of course there's teachers who are 3-star and 4-star meisters. These are just the students."

Wendy just sat their absorbing all the information. I could tell it shocked her to see that she'd be around people so powerful. I still can't believe Polyushka didn't tell her any of this. I decided to wait to explain Death Scythes.

Wendy finally spoke up,"So I'm supposed to work with someone 10x more powerful than me?"

I just stared. She was talking about Patty. I smiled. Then, I let a small giggle through my lips. Then, a full out laugh. Jackie was giggling, too and Polyushka was smiling rather broadly. Even though Patty just started working with us, Polyushka knew her just fine. I was finally able to compose my self enough to answer.

"Wendy, listen. Patty is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, but she's what you call, what's a nice word for it..." I tried thinking of a way to say what I was about to nicely.

"She's an idiot," Jackie said rather bluntly. Might as well piggyback off of that.

"Yeah, she's an idiot, to put it bluntly. She's sweet, but stupid. You don't have to worry," I said this smiling.

Wendy looked down,"How do I know you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Jackie sighed, pulled out her phone, and showed Wendy a picture of Patty holding a paper giraffe; her arm where the neck was broken. I smiled.

"See! You will be the mature one of you two," I said triumphantly.

Wendy smiled and giggled a bit,"I can't wait to meet her."

I felt my ears popping. Wendy covered her ears, experiencing her ears popping for the first time as the plane started to descend. I smiled.

"You'll meet her soon..."

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**** (A/N: Bet ya weren't expecting Natsu's P.O.V first... Twins!)**

I missed Wendy. I've really grown attached to her, as a younger sister, of course. I could tell Romeo was doing worse. I don't really get the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but Wendy says its when you enjoy being with the other person all the time and you want to test it and see if they'd be a good mate. Does that mean Lucy's my girlfriend? I'm about ready to make her my mate. I know she's be perfect. Wait! I need to find out how to get to Wendy, not think about how or when I'm going to take Lucy as my mate. I grabbed Romeo by the upper arm and dragged him over to where Ice-Prick, Erza, Happy, and Lucy were.

"We need to find a way to get to Wendy," I said, rather bluntly.

They were in shock that I came right off the back. Romeo spoke up first, saying,"I agree."

Lucy started speaking, but I could focus on her words. Just her beautiful, claimable lips.

"Natsu," I heard Erza say,"Did you hear Lucy?"

I shook my head,"No, I was to busy trying to find a way to get to Wendy," I quickly lied.

Lucy decided to repeat herself, and I heard her this time,"Natsu, Wendy will contact us when she's ready. If she wants us or needs us, she'll say so. For now, we should just hold tight and wait for her first message."

I saw Lucy's point. But I wanted Wendy now. It felt like it did when I first met Igneel. Like I was missing something or someone. That time was so much more extreme, though. As if I was missing someone blood-related to me. I don't know why, though. Igneel's my dad and the only family I've ever had. Lucy suddenly put her hand on my shoulder.

"Natsu, why don't you go home with Happy and get some rest. You have dark circles and bags under your eyes. Happy says you haven't slept more than five hours since Wendy left a week ago," It's true, I haven't. But not because Wendy was gone... No offence, Wendy. Lucy gently pushed me outside the guild and said,"Go home and get some rest Natsu. I'll pick a job for just me, you, and Happy to go on tomorrow. It'll have some action in it too. So go get some rest," Lucy went back inside, away from me. Suddenly, Happy tapped my shoulder.

"Natsu, want to go to Lucy's since it's closer?" He asked. I could tell he was concerned, so I turned around and started walking that way.

"Sure Happy!" I looked back one last time before starting my rather short walk to Lucy's...

_Fin._

* * *

**Hey again, Little Ducklings! Hope you liked my new chapter... I did. It was very fun to write. My brother kept looking at me like I was back-crap crazy. I guess all otaku's are somewhat crazy though... Anyways, please review. We just went into December so flames are even more welcome than last time. I'll also update sooner if I know people are reading! So PLEASE review. I'll give you cheese!*holds out a block of cheese* See ya'll next time, Little Ducklings!**

**~DH**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting and Mating

**I AM SO SORRY! I have not updated in a month and I feel so bad! I still have 0 reviews so I have very little encouragement right now. Well, I guess I'll see ya'll at the bottom!**

**~DH**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Patty's** P.O.V

Yay! New people to meet! I watched as the D.W.M.A Private Jet descend knowing that Polyushka was in there. I love Polyushka. She's like the cranky grandmother I never had. Also, there a girl my age on the jet! I am SO excited to meet her! Due to Kid being in 12th grade at the D.W.M.A, I had to be in the same grade as him. Therefor, I don't have friends my age. I love my friends, but it gets lonely...

"Don't think to hard Patty. Who knows what will happen if you do," I heard a voice behind and turned to see Ox Ford and the quiet Harvar Eclair. Is Harvar French? Wait, did Ox just insult me?

"What do you what, Ox? Can't you see I'm busy talking to myself? Don't interrupt!" I crossed my arms and jut my hip to the side.

"Can't I come welcome my girlfriend home?" He motioned to the jet that had already landed and had familiar choppy, pink hair coming out.

"Welcome back, Kim!" Ox and I called out simultaneously. We glared at each other. Then I remembered, "Welcome back, Jackie!"

I giggled as Ox turned red realizing he forgot Jackie.

"Yo Patty! Been helping old Nygus out while I've been gone?" Kim said, smiling her little half smile.

"Yup! I even got to help Nygus test Soul and Maka's bloo- OH MY FUCKIN GIRAFFES!" I froze as I noticed Polyushka and started yelling, "POLYUSHKA, YOU'RE BACK! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I ran up and hugged her as tight as I could. Then I noticed the little blue haired girl behind her.

"Oh, hi there! I'm Patty!" I smiled widely as I went to hug the girl.

"U-um, Patty-san, can you let me go. I can't breath!" The girl was breathing like a fish out of water. I released her so she wouldn't die.

"Thank you, Patty-san. I'm Wendy, by the way," The girl smiled so gently. The feel of her soul was very kind.

"Well it's nice to meet you Wendy! Welcome to the D.W.M.A! How was the jet? I understand they don't have them where you come from," I smiled. She suddenly got that look on her face that showed she experienced her ears popping for the first time.

"No, we don't have them in our world. It was a very fun and interesting journey. Except for the end. That hurt my ears," Wendy shuddered showing that it did hurt her. I felt sort of bad.

Wendy suddenly started blushing and pointing behind me. I glanced back to find Ox and Kim in a very passionate make-out session. Jackie and Harvar were simply snickering at them.

"GET A ROOM, LOVE-BIRDS!" I yelled at them, smiling. Wendy was blushing and stuttering. How cute!

Nygus suddenly came out of nowhere. "Polyushka! It's been awhile! How are you, you old lady?"

"I am fine, Nygus. I see that you are well," Polyushka replied, an anger mark on her head from being called an 'old lady'.

"Yup! Now who's the little blue-haired girl that's blushing like a madwoman?" Nygus glanced at Wendy, a curious look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a little curious, too. Is she intelligent?" Ox said, looking at her, trying to figure her out.

"She has a very kind soul." Harvar said, looking at Wendy," Who are you, little girl?"

I was a tad pissed at Harvar for calling her 'little girl' since she's my age.

"Ms. Nygus, Ox, Haravr, this is Wendy. Wendy, that Nygus, the mummy, Ox, the geek, and Harvar, the tsundere." I said pointing at each of them.

"I'm not a geek!""I'm not a tsundere!" Ox and Harvar said at the same time. Everyone laughed, even Wendy.

I looked at Wendy,"Well, lets go ahead and do the tour of the D.W.M.A!"

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Grrrrr. I bet I'm going to get home to find Natsu in my house eating all my food! _I thought, as I walked home. _Then again, he's gotten hardly any sleep since Wendy left and my house is closer. _

I sighed and continued walking home. Natsu has been acting kind of strange lately. He zones out and won't hear some things I say, trips over air, and I've even caught hi staring at me. I wonder if he's sick. He may just miss Wendy. They were like siblings...

When I got home, I wasn't surprised AT ALL at what I found. Natsu was passed out at my table with piles of messy dishes surrounding him. Well, at least he's getting some sleep, so I won't wake him up yet. I went and started gathering the dishes. I set on cleaning them. Since there were so many, it took me an hour, but I finally got them done. Natsu was still passed out.

I went to take a quick shower so I could hurry up and go to bed. I started the shower and let it warm up, while I stripped out of my clothes. I couldn't get Natsu's sleeping face out of my mind. He looked so child-like and peaceful when he slept. I stepped into the shower when it was a comfortable temperature. I had already realized my feelings for Natsu a long time ago. Levy, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, and Lisanna also know about it. They keep trying to get me to confess, but Natsu doesn't even know what a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship is!

I sighed once more as I washed out my strawberry shampoo and getting ready to pour my vanilla soap onto my washcloth. I did that and started rubbing it all over myself. I really wish I could get Natsu to recognize my feelings for him. I'm such a weakling! I can summon 3-4 spirits at a time now, (which for a normal mage would almost kill them, but it only subtracts a little magic from me), but i can't confess to Natsu, of all people. I rinsed the soap off my body and turned off the water. I grabbed a fluffy towel that I took from Heartfiila manor last time I was there. I dried myself off and realized I forgot my PJs in my room.

_Oh well. It's just Natsu. It's not like he's going to make a move or anything..._ I thought as I wrapped the towel around me.

I went to my room and started pulling out my PJs and underwear. I always wore a matching underwear set in case Natsu made a move. This time it was a pale pink color with black lace on the edge.

"Lucy?" I turned around to see Natsu fully awake in my door frame.

"Hey Natsu. Where's Happy? He's usually here with you," I said, looking around for the annoying little exceed.

"He went to spend the night with Romeo. He thought Romeo would need some company with Macao on a mission," He said walking closer.

"Oh that makes sense. Anyways, how was your na-," I turned around to find Natsu about an inch from my face," Natsu, what are you doing?"

"This," he said as he gently pressed his lips against mine, like I hoped he would.

I was in shock at first. I've been dreaming of this for a long time and now it was happening. I started kissing him back as hungrily as he was to me. His lips tasted spicy, like hot sauce. I guess that's what fire tastes like. I wanted more. I pressed my lips against his harder and he nipped my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I complied opening my mouth. His tongue entered, exploring every portion of my mouth. I decided to tease and started trying to dominate him with my tongue. I quickly lost, but that was okay.

Natsu pulled back and whispered,"I love you, Luce. I want you. Please be my mate for life. You're my everything and I can't live without you. Please!'

I looked at him and smiled,"I love you too, Natsu. I will be your mate. You're my everything and I can't live without you either."

He looked at me a little hesitantly and said,"Are you sure, Luce? This means if I die, you die. We are connected in every way forever..."

I nodded my head,"Yes Natsu. Please make me your mate I can't imagine a life without you nor do I want to. I am yours."

He nodded and let out a loving feral growl. Natsu then tackled me to them bed, my towel flying off my body, and covers covering us up for the night I became his mate.

* * *

**Dorky: So how was this chapter? Did I do good?**

**Lucy: I liked it. *giggles***

**Natsu: I don't really get it...**

**Dorky&Lucy: Really Natsu, really?**

**Dorky: Anyways, I'm letting Natsu and Lucy do the outro. Just remember it's currently 9 degrees faranheight where I live.**

**Natsu: Wow! That's cold maybe I should coming heat it up? *grins wickedly***

**Dorky&Lucy: NO!**

**Dorky: Okay Lucy, outro is all yours.**

**Lucy. Kk! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! We'll use all flaming reviews to heat up Dorky-chan's home!**

**Dorky: Thank you, Lucy. See ya next time, Little Ducklings!**

**~DH**


	4. Chapter 4- The Talk and The Call

**Gomen ne, Little Ducklings! I have a lot on my plate with school and band and drama and just life in general! I have not forgotten about ya'll, though! I finished watching Inuyasha about 2 weeks ago. I can honestly say, I LOVE IT! I've already added 70+ FanFictions about it! I've been thinking about writing a FanFic on it. What do my Little Ducklings think. Oh! Before I forget, I will be publishing a One-Shot romance on Vocaloid for IA. It should be out On January 26. It's for IA and I's birthday. Mines January 25th. Hers is January 27th. So I decided to pic the day between, January 26th! ^_^. I should get on to the story now. Well see ya at the bottom! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater cause if I did, Natsu wouldn't be naked with Lisanna in the manga! =^[**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I woke up naked, holding my beautiful new mate in my arms, who was equally naked. I smiled, remembering last nights activities. I will never know how Luce was still a virgin before me, but I'll never let anyone else take her... EVER! I really hope she doesn't wake up regretting any of it. I don't think I could handle it. To make it worse, There's no way to undo a mating, no matter what. Their life force's intertwine and become one. Even after death, they will still be together.

Lucy shifted, but I could tell she wasn't waking up yet. I took my hand and gently ran it over the mate mark. It was a red circle with a little flame in it. The flame also flickered like it was a real one. The mate mark isn't just to ward off other singles. It connects the two people emotionally as well. The two can read each others emotions and will know when their in danger.

_Now I'll know when she's getting kidnapped before its too late. _I was going to be eternally **(A/N: Natsu used a big word! :O) **grateful, from now til I die. I gently kissed the mark, feeling my little flame in it.

I laughed at what Happy would do when he realized I didn't chicken out... again. He knew that I was planning to do this, but he assumed I would chicken out, like the last 8 times. It wasn't a lie that the was going to stay with Romeo for the night. Romeo just offered to take him in since he knew what I wanted to do. Only Romeo, Happy, Gray, Erza, Mira, PantherLily, and, ironically, Gajeel. They've been bugging me to make move on Luce for awhile now. Well, HA!, to them. Who's a baby now?

I felt Lucy turn over and finally start to wake up.

"Morning, Mate," I said, hoping she didn't decide to hit me.

She lazily opened her eyes and smiled,"Huh. So it wasn't a dream," She rolled onto her back,"I'm glad."

I grinned my usual grin as I kissed her cheek,"Come on, Luce! It's time to get dressed. We don't want to be late to the guild. We gotta tell EVERYONE!"

Lucy groaned, closed her eyes, the opened one," Do we have to tell EVERYONE?'

"Yes, we do. It's not like we can hide it with the mate mark on your neck," I said handing her a mirror and pointing to the mark.

She got out of the bed and went to some weird looking desk with three mirrors connected by some sort-of latch **(A/N: A vanity for those not used to southern descriptions of things)**,"Wow Natsu! This is so cool!"

I went over and hugged her from behind, our naked bodies reflected in the desk-mirror-thing. I kissed the mark,"It is isn't it." I smiled gently," Now lets gets dressed and head to the guild."

Lucy threw her head back and groaned, while I laughed.

***Time skip past getting dressed and the walk to the guild. Basically now at the guild***

Luce and I arrived at the guild, hand in hand. I was wearing my normal outfit while Luce was wearing the one she first wore when we met. She said it would be cute to wear it since it's what she wore when we met and that it'd be romantic. I don't get it. Must be a girl thing.

We walked into the guild. I looked at Luce, signaling I was about to open the doors and shout our relationship to the guild. She nodded and smiled. I smiled back, and opened the door.

"HEY!" People looked at me and Luce, noting our intertwined hands,"ME AND LUCE ARE NOW MATES, SO YOU CAN FORGET YOUR DREAMS OF GETTING HER INTO YOUR PANTS!" Luce's face suddenly turned crimson red as she hid her face in my scarf.

I wrapped my arm around her, making our ways to our friends and ignoring the cat-calls, whistles and congratulations. When we arrived, our friends surrounded us and grinned.

Levy broke the silence around us (the guild was already back to its loud self).

"So I'm guessing this happened last night after Lu-chan left?" Levy smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lucy blushed and answered,"W-Well yeah."

Erza came up to us and spoke,her hair covering her eyes,"Well as happy as I am for you two, I noticed Natsu said mates, not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah. So?" I looked over at Erza, wondering what she was doing. She was one of those who encouraged it,"What's the problem?"

Erza then looked up, angry fire in her eyes,"The problem is that you did it in the wrong order!" Erza was livid," First, you ask her on a date," Erza summoned a sword, the guild went silent,"Second, you move in together," She gripped her sword tightly in anger,"Third, you propose," Erza lifted her sword above her head,"Finally, get get married and mate!" Erza finally swung her sword and kept the point at my throat.

That's when the entire guild went crazy.

Some agreed with Erza and wanted me to be punished. Others said it was something me and Lucy decided to do and said young love can't be stopped by the other 3 steps of Erza's plan. All the others, like Gajeel and Gray, were just laughing. Damn that metal face! Why can't he just explain this to Erza.

I guess Gajeel heard my thoughts and felt some sort of twisted pity in his metal heart and spoke up.

"Oi! Erza," Everyone went quiet as Erza glared Gajeel. He cleared his throat and spoke,"Look, Dragon Slayers do thing different than normal humans! We have and animal instinct and we can't bother with those other 3 steps. When we have sex with our destined mate for the first time," Lucy blushed, Gajeel continued,"our animal side comes out and claims him/her. It's not something we can help. I'm gonna do it to my future mate," He cast a short, barely noticeable glance at Levy,"and Wendy will do it to Romeo when they're of age."

"O-Oi! Hey! No one said I'm Wendy-chan's destined mate!" That broke the tension in the room as Romeo blushed and the guild erupted into laughter.

"Oh hush, Romeo! We see the way you two look at each other," More laughter and more blushing.

Erza cracked a smile and put her sword away,"If that's what it was, very well," Erza glared at me one last time and said,"If you ever hurt Lucy, I will kill you."

"A-Aye sir!" I stuttered in a high pitched, Happy voice.

I heard Wendy's voice.

"U-Um, Minna? Am I interupting?"

Then I saw her face in a starry mist, a laughing moon with blood dripping out of its teeth in the background.

* * *

**Dorky: Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Okay, it's not really a big deal if you've watched/read Soul Eater, but Natsu doesn't know thats just the normal moon! I left ya'll there cause I want some Ice Cream. I will try to update sooner though. That scene with Erza was not my original idea. It was inspired by a story call 'The Right Way" written by Samrit. Really funny story. You Little duklings should read it. And the sequel 'The Wrong Order'. Anyways, Kagome, Inuyasha, cue outro! *poofs them in***

**Kagome: Wait! How'd I get here.**

**Inuyasha: Hey, Dorky! Are you some evil demon? I'll kill you, wench! *pulls out Tetsuiga***

**Dorky: No! *holds my hands up* I'm just a innocent writer who doesn't wanna be killed! *snaps my fingers and poofs aways Tetsuiga***

**Inuyasha: Hey you bitch! Give me back my sword.**

**Dorky: No! Not until you do the outro!**

**Inuyasha: Fine! Favorite, Follow, and Review this wench's story!**

**Dorky: SING IT! *snaps fingers and makes Inuyasha sing with a deep baritone voice***

**Inuyasha: *gets forced to sing* ****_Favorite... Follow... and REVIIIEEEW! _*****gasps for breat as voice returns to normal***

**Dorky: Thank you, Inyasha.**

**Inuyasha: *whines* Can I just, have my sword back?**

**Dorky: Fine! *snaps my fingers and poofs you to you sword in the Feudal Era***

**Kagome: *stares at Dorky dumbfounded* H-How? W-What are you?**

**Dorky: *looks at Kagome, pulling up the hood of my hoodie* I told you guys! Imma writer! *snaps my fingers and dissapears***

**Kagome: W-What?**

**~DH**


End file.
